


EAT ME, DRINK ME

by SOAKMEINBLEACH



Category: Kamen Rider Decade, Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: Cuntboy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-02-01 06:03:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21409237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOAKMEINBLEACH/pseuds/SOAKMEINBLEACH
Summary: "EAT ME, DRINK ME请你 噬我的肉 吮我的血液"
Relationships: Kadoya Tsukasa/Tokiwa Sougo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	EAT ME, DRINK ME

**Author's Note:**

> "EAT ME, DRINK ME  
请你 噬我的肉 吮我的血液"

01  
酒馆里的灯光在夜幕降临之后被点亮，那一束束光线燃烧起来的时候红得像刚从温热尸体上扒下来的皮，既温热，又让人感到不寒而栗。空气中还残留着烈日炙烤后留下的气味，但很快就被冰冷的夜晚所吞噬。普通的居民绝不会选择在这种时候出门晃悠，要知道，就算是再衰老的妓女和再蠢钝的盗贼，也总有办法打开外行人的口袋。

那些在白天时凭着运气，或是下流技巧逃过巡逻队法眼的扒手和骗子陆陆续续走近了酒馆中，他们当中有的人侥幸“赚”到了一些钱，但很快就会花在酒水和精灵奴隶的平坦胸脯上，他们总是学不会克制自己的欲望，才一直像恶臭的爬虫一样生活在混乱又肮脏的下城区中，过着暗无天日而且没有未来可言的日子。

和战争、金钱还有欲望一样，月亮也不会在夜晚沉睡，它只会残缺，或者是被那些笨重又懒惰的乌云遮住，而往往这个时候，吟游诗人会把看上去和石头没有任何差别的云称作它的摇篮和温床，尽管大部分时候没人会去注意他们究竟在唱什么，美妙的歌喉在暗黑的泥潭中，只会让人关心它们发出惨叫与呻吟时是否也一样悦耳。

年轻的魅魔并不知道自己究竟走到了什么地方，他只记得当他推开窗户的时候，穹顶的月亮亮得不像话，随之出现的就是他身体的变化。关于自己，大部分认知还处在懵懵懂懂阶段的，尚未完全成熟的小魅魔在没有同族长辈照顾，也从没有吃过精液的情况下，在成年之夜迎来了他的第一次发情。  
不管是为了避免给养父母带来麻烦，或者是防止被夜晚还在恪守职责到处巡逻的圣殿骑士大卸八块，他都必须立马推开房子的大门，到一个对他而言更安全的地方去。

但是下城区也绝对不是个好的选择，比起城外变得狂暴的怪物，显然是各怀鬼胎的人类更危险。

就算忽略庄吾身上散发出来的似有若无的，属于魅魔发情时出现的气味，这么一个看上去就是贵族家生养出来的小少爷，也绝对会成为大部分人的目标，不管是因为钱财，或者是那看上去就十分昂贵的布料覆盖下的，没有伤疤的身体。

被发情热烧得几乎快晕过去的庄吾终于还是支撑不住，双腿一软就倒在了酒馆门前。从小就被人类养大的他从来没有机会接触到同族，尽管早已知道自己的身份，但从来都没有哪怕一个存在，可以教会他本该属于他的常识。

脸上挂着异常的红晕，早已失去澄澈的双眼被敛藏在垂下的眼睑中，只有颤抖的眼睫能证明其中的震颤与不安，微张的双唇湿润而鲜红，就像品尝过鲜血，喘息和细微的呻吟间断地从口中流出，而那节暴露出来的，纤细又白皙的脖颈，即使是人类，大概也会毫不犹豫地咬上去，用尖牙刺穿，然后品尝甘甜。

不会有人放过这个好机会的，尤其是在流氓横行的下城区。下水道里的老鼠可不知道这座城市里会有魅魔存在，他们只当这是一个倒霉的、被喜欢年轻男孩的贵族下了药的“玩具”。用匕首挑开少年的上衣，刚从酒馆中走出来的扒手先其他人一步，打算要把这个迷路的金丝雀带到附近的小巷里，运气好的话，他还能在操了这淫荡的小穴之后，拿走这一身昂贵的衣服，然后大赚一笔。  
至于这个倒霉的，像个无头苍蝇一样到处乱窜的还被占了便宜的家伙，大概只能祝他好运了。

想象总是美好的，就如同那些沉醉于力量的法师一样，他们以为自己能够控制好邪恶的血魔法，却最终被反噬，并且成为了贪婪与欲望的俘虏，然后被砍下头颅。

当冷冰冰的剑刃抵在脖子上的时候，扒手还没有反应过来，但他及时地停下了动作，下意识抬头看向来人。

刚刚处理完手头的一个赏金目标，门矢士本来不打算在下城区久留的，但他却察觉到了属于高阶魔族的气味，而且还是一只魅魔。他可不希望这才杀了一个被魔法吞噬的法师，明天就又要来下城区给某些被吸干或者是陷入幻觉癫狂的傻子们收场。  
所以就算再不情愿，这位猎魔人还是认命地循着气味找到了那只魅魔，而且刚好还真的有个脑子被狼人啃了一口的家伙在动手动脚。

心里冷笑不止，暗道了一声果然如此，门矢没有丝毫犹豫就拔出了剑，直接抵在了那个蠢货的咽喉处，毫不客气地开了口：“滚。”对于这些发不义之财的臭虫，他连劝说都觉得没什么必要，更多的口舌他必须要留给某些难以对付的贵族和外族人。

尽管可以直接杀了了事，毕竟上城区从来都有对这些家伙的悬赏令，但门矢士意不在此，只要对方别像个莽撞又失智的野兽一样撞上来，他们就可以用和平的方式解决目前的这个问题。

察言观色可不是大部分人的必备技能，但类似动物一样的危险感知却告诉那个扒手，他最好安静又驯服地离开，不然，他的脑浆和血液就会成为酒馆外墙的新的一层涂料。收回匕首，他小心翼翼地站起来，然后像自己曾经所做的一样，隐匿在了黑暗中，消失了踪迹。

剑身入鞘的声音就仿佛是恶灵在磨动牙齿，光是听上去就让人感到脊骨生寒，所有蠢蠢欲动的虫子都因此收回了探出的头。

让自己看上去尽量不要带有太多的杀气，门矢士不想让这个魅魔再带来更多的麻烦，只好装模作样地蹲下身，把对方扶起来，动作也并没有表现得十分粗鲁：“你应该不会想在被酒鬼们踩过的地板上度过一整晚。”他说，“或许我能帮你。”

这时候，庄吾已经控制不住露出了魅魔的特征，那原本光洁的额头冒出了小小的角，细细长长的柔软后尾也颤颤巍巍地脱离了衣服的束缚。如果门矢士没有记错的话，对方的大腿根部，还有后腰上，都会出现魔纹，而小腹处对应着子宫的位置，则会出现颜色妖异的，独属于魅魔的图案。

“呜…？”一脸迷茫地看着将自己扶起来的男人，庄吾几乎很难彻底听明白对方在说什么，只能眨了眨眼睛然后模样无辜地注视着他。属于强大且优秀的雄性的气味冲昏了魅魔本就不太清醒的头脑，他凭着本能更加靠近了对方，而更加色气的呻吟也开始溢出。

门矢士的身上染着血腥味，还有曾经被他斩杀的恶魔的气味，其他人可能闻不出来，但却被庄吾精确地捕捉到了，可他心中却没有一丝的惧怕。在魔族中，为了获取力量并且证明自己的强大，杀死同族的事情常有发生，而最终活下来的、最强大的那一个，才有资格拥有配偶的选择权。

将脸埋进猎魔人的颈窝中，魅魔发出了雌兽一样的呻吟，他双腿间的花穴也颤抖着挤出了发情带来的淫液，将阴唇染得湿润而黏滑。还算平稳度过了前兆期，情动的彻底来临让空虚感开始变重，渴望被雄性的肉棒填满的花径收缩着，就像是在吮吸什么一样，饥渴至极。

怀中魅魔的气味很干净，至少门矢士可以肯定，对方从没有吃过精液，也没有吃过人，他是一个不正常的魅魔，大概是高阶魔族的血脉控制住了无差别选择猎物的低劣本能，所以才会在成年的时候才迎来第一次发情。

换作是那种早已成熟的魅魔，门矢士到这里的时候，就只会发现满地的尸体和一只餍足的魔物。

看了一眼已经开始在自己身上蹭，而且就快要把手伸到双腿中间的魅魔，门矢士察觉到那些原本缩回去的虫子们再次有了要冲上前来的欲望。迅速想好了应对的方法，他直接把对方抱起，往城外走去。

02  
荒野中满是狼人此起彼伏的嚎叫声，还有游荡恶灵的尖啸。赤裸的月亮挂在夜幕之上，冰冷的白色隐隐透出了血色一样的红。猎魔人暂时的停留地周围布有幻境和结界，不会有任何低阶魔物闯入，就算在这种夜晚，也比其他地方安全得多。

看着被自己放下的魅魔，门矢士不禁开始怀疑自己身上的魔抗性是不是已经失效了，他明明可以把对方丢在野外的任何一个地方，然后任由野兽或者是怪物与其交媾或者是将其吞吃，但他却带他来到了这里。

早已陷入发情的庄吾可不知道猎魔人在想什么，积压许久的本能控制了他，他现在只想用性的高潮来添补这从未有过的虚空。身体里毫无休止地释放出属于魅魔的催情味道，他握住了身边男人的手，支起身体来，凑了上去。

这是怪异的、错误的。门矢士看见庄吾睁开了那已经不再是人类的眼睛，赤色的双瞳散发出妖冶的魔性，这是魅魔常用的计俩，对他而言却没什么作用。就算他真的要和这个魅魔搞在一起，他也必须是自愿的。

昂贵的布料对于抵御外来入侵没什么作用。门矢士的手从庄吾的腿弯处伸了进去，将袍子捞起，然后一把抓住了不安分的尾巴的根部，直接让对方尖叫了一身，然后软了腰。很少有人会在这么浓重的发情气味下保持清醒，但强大的猎魔人就是其中一个。

只有爱的交合才需要柔情蜜意的前戏，现在这种状况显然不是。

魅魔的双腿间早已湿透了，大腿内侧满是黏滑的液体，而更多的则在猎魔人的手拨开柔软的阴唇后流了出来。从未被进入过的花穴展现出了惊人的渴求，仅仅只是被那只带有伤疤的手揉弄外侧的嫩肉，就开始急切而难耐地战栗，好像只要人把手指插进去，他就会立马迎来高潮。

双手勾缠在门矢士的后颈处，青涩却会主动去追求快感的魅魔动起了腰，好像不是对方在用手指拨弄他的花穴，而是他在用对方的手自慰一样，甚至将大腿微微夹紧，让阴唇在掌心被狠狠地挤压着。

惩罚性地扯住了庄吾的尾巴，门矢士轻而易举地让他暂时停止了得寸进尺的动作，然后他将手抽出，用满是淫水的手解开了裤子，让那粗长的性器得到了解放。嘴中冒出呻吟，魅魔禁不住舔了舔嘴唇，眼神黏在了那可以满足他的阴茎上。

不需要什么过多的教导，魅魔趴了下去，着了迷似的地将肉棒的顶端含进了口中，一边吮吸着，一边用舌头扫过冠状沟，用手抚摸下半部分的同时，缓缓动起了头，让自己的嘴就像是小穴一样被抽插着。随后，他将口中的肉茎吞得更深了，上颌与舌头抵着龟头，不断地吮吸，迫不及待地想要榨取出精液来。

像品尝美食一般，魅魔舔着猎魔人的阴茎，而那只本来还空闲着的手，早已摸到了自己的双腿中间，像对方刚才做的那样，按上娇嫩柔软的外阴，有些粗暴地揉弄，然后用手指分开饥渴地搅在一起的肉瓣，在摩擦了几下阴蒂之后直直插入了花穴里。

“唔…嗯……”嘴巴被肉棒塞满，根本没办法大声呻吟出来，庄吾只能闷闷地发出哼声，用手插着自己，任由对方按着他的头，让湿漉漉的柱身在他嘴里进出。

乖乖地把所有精液都咽了下去，包括那些滴在手上的，庄吾体内的焦躁被抚平了一些，但还是不够，他将手抽出，捧起猎魔人那根粗硬的肉棒，伸出舌头来舔掉上面剩余的精液，并且成功地让它在极短的时间内再次硬了起来，随时都可以插进他那需要被填满的阴道内，用更多的种子填满他的子宫。

让庄吾顺着自己的动作躺了回去，门矢士却并不想让对方立刻如愿。双手握起那算得上是纤细的腰肢，他将身体嵌入魅魔的双腿内，然后马上就被缠住了。小巧的乳头早已受到刺激硬挺起来，让明明看上去还很平坦的胸好像会在被按压后溢出奶来，而被几度揉压的肉瓣渗透出一种勾引人的红色，就好像被揉烂的玫瑰花瓣一样，泛着淫靡的水光。

他已经，或者说他早就做好了被插入的准备。但恶劣的猎魔人可没有像当初拯救他一样好心。

把庄吾的身体拖向床边，让两者的身体紧紧地贴在一起，门矢士将肉棒抵上了花穴，却丝毫不着急插进去，而是选择了将外阴顶开，在两瓣软肉的贴覆下，用坚硬的顶端去刺激那敏感至极的阴蒂，让柱身摩擦外侧的穴肉，然后得偿所愿地听到魅魔发出失控的哭喊声。

“呀啊……！！”

门矢士大概在很久以前听过一些下流的传言，关于魅魔这个种族的。如果一只魅魔被射入了足够的精液，尽管不会怀孕，也没有严格的性别划分，却还是会像人类中怀孕的女性一样产乳，但从来没有人能活着验证这句话的真实性，鬼知道这究竟是不是某些情色小说里流出来的片段，毕竟从来没有人能逃离魅魔那沼泽地一样的“温柔乡”。

尽管被发情的味道搞得呼吸有些乱了，但门矢士还是保持着高限度的清醒，他在战场上无往不利，更不会在这种地方吃亏。在把庄吾搞得高潮了之后，他才慢慢悠悠地扶着掌中有些瘫软的身体，将再次被淫水搞得湿漉漉的性器抵上穴口。

插进去的同时门矢士耳边就响起了几乎称得上是妩媚的呻吟声。第一次被雄性的生殖器打开的阴道紧致而湿润，每一寸都柔嫩至极，比口腔还要温暖和湿软的感触让人爽得有些头皮发麻。

忍不住用尾巴缠上了猎魔人的手臂，像是求欢讨好一样地挑逗着对方，庄吾感觉不到丝毫的疼痛，只想快点被彻底填满，然后让对方打开他的子宫口，把精液灌进去。眼中满是情欲和迷乱，他扭着腰，迎合着男人的动作，直到花穴被整个撑开，他甚至能轻易地感受到那上面遒劲的青筋，还有硬热性器的微微跳动。

没有要去管尾巴的打算，门矢士直接在魅魔腰上重重一握，将肉棒往外撤出些许，然后再狠狠地操进去，指腹紧紧贴着的小腹处因此开始了止不住的战栗。幽暗湿润的花穴像一个从不知道满足的贪婪小口，被肉刃狠狠碾过时会震颤着收紧，不断地颤抖出情色的节奏。

肉体撞在一起，花穴里流出的淫液和柱身上的黏液混合着，在猎魔人操进魅魔身体里时，把结合的地方弄得湿漉不堪。外侧的嫩肉很快就被摩擦得有些发肿，透出的红色愈发的妖冶起来，就好像快要承受不住过量的快感而胀破。

把庄吾被操软的腿折叠起来，门矢士俯下身去，以便自己能进得更深，他可不知道怎么尽快结束青涩魅魔的第一次，但至少先把子宫打开，如果用精液喂饱对方，或许这件事情就可以比预想中还要早解决。

顺从地用手环上猎魔人的脖颈，此时的魅魔根本没有太多想法，他不想夺取对方的生命，更不会想把对方吃掉，他只想把腿张开，然后让那根粗长的肉棒一次次把他的花穴填满，他们之间现在不需要什么温情和爱，只要保留原始的交配欲望就够了。

操干的动作变得又快又重，原本缠在门矢士手臂上的尾巴也软绵绵地塌了下去，被快感冲刷得只能瘫在一旁战栗着，就如同主人的大腿内侧一样敏感。用手摩挲着庄吾大腿根部那颜色妖异的魔纹，他在对方的诱引下终究还是给出了一个吻，在啃咬和吮吸之间，尝到血腥和魅魔体液催情的甘甜。

在花穴被彻底操开之后，再一次深深插入的的肉棒终于抵上了娇嫩的宫口。最敏感的地方被措不及防地顶开，庄吾尖叫着绷紧了身体，内壁在顷刻间就达到了高潮，大量的淫液沁出，被插在体内的性器带了出去。

什么话都说不出来，甚至连呻吟都戛然而止，庄吾抱着门矢士，承受着不断袭来的花穴高潮，死命绞紧的嫩肉却还是像在吮吸阴茎一样，再次被顶开时还是顺从无比，然后宫口就又被坚硬的龟头打开，浓稠的精液随之注入。

从庄吾身上起来，门矢士将阴茎拔出，丝毫不去在意肉壁的颤抖和对方身体的战栗。他看到他彻底软了手脚，整个脱力地躺在床上，原本精神的尾巴也软塌塌的趴着，但尾尖却因为高潮的余韵抽搐着，啪嗒啪嗒地抽动，而身下所在的那部分床单早已湿透了。

合不拢的双腿大张着，情欲碾过的粉色遍布在浑身的每个角落。微微张开的小肉洞被操得红肿，还无法立刻闭上，甚至还在饥渴地开合着，像是想要再次吞下肉棒一样。射进去的精液一点都没有流出来，全都被干干净净地吃掉了，但是魅魔体内那黏糊糊的、透明的、为了交合沁出的液体，把他自己的下身打湿，还把已经红肿的肉瓣弄得水光泠泠。

空气中浓重的气味已经散去了大半，但发情期却不会那么轻易过去。

稍微恢复了一点神志的庄吾慢慢坐起身来，红着一张脸，伸出舌头舔了舔指尖，毫不避讳地对上门矢士的眼神，而那同样有了精神的尾巴也扬起，这次不缠手臂了，直接卷住了那还没有再次勃起的肉棒，开始刻意地用尾巴尖去刺激那敏感的马眼。

然后他就如愿地被按在了床上。

背对着猎魔人，魅魔乖巧且温顺地趴着，感受对方从身后一点点靠近，并且抚上他的臀肉，将那又被刺激得硬起的阴茎插入不知饥饱的花穴里。

“恩…快一点……”扭动腰臀去迎合门矢士的动作，庄吾沙哑的声音里请求与命令参半，干净的少年音有些软糯的滋味，丝毫不会让人觉得抵触或者是讨厌。

有些恶劣地摸了摸庄吾的尾巴根部，用指腹在尾椎处摩挲，成功让他软了身体，门矢士狠狠地操了进去，把早已适应了性爱的花穴打开，这才覆身上去，一边把对方弄得喘息不止，一边凑近他耳旁：“小心一点，魅魔，如果你试图用这个方式杀了我，我会在那之前就把你送进地狱。”

虽然不知道猎魔人口中的“这个方式”究竟意指何物，但魅魔却能敏锐地捕捉到其中蕴含的信息，他坦诚地享受着对方带来的快感，也没有要收敛呻吟和喘息的打算，直接用这种有点断断续续还有些虚弱的声音开了口：“像你曾经杀了其他恶魔一样吗？”  
“没错。”门矢士回答，“你能感受到他们的亡灵？”  
“啊嗯……！”被抵上宫口的撞击打断了声音，庄吾在呻吟之后才再次开口：“我不确定他们是否真的会有什么亡灵…但你身上有血液的味道，属于那些强大魔族的。”忽略因为快感而有些不稳的颤音，庄吾的声音听上去镇定极了，好像丝毫不感到惧怕。

“适当地表现出恐惧或许会让我找到一点慈悲之心。”掐着庄吾的腰，将指腹按上后腰上的魔纹，门矢士再次把肉棒送进去，碾过湿漉漉的花道，榨取出汁液的同时顶开子宫。  
“可你却不想杀我…不是吗？猎魔人先生…”被操得浑身发软，但魅魔的体质却仍旧让庄吾感到了不满足，他想要被更粗暴地对待，被更粗鲁地打开最隐秘的入口。

意外地被看穿了想法，但门矢士倒没什么不悦的感觉，但是也不接话了。他直起上身，握着庄吾的腰往他体内抽送，而另一只空着的手则有些用力地拽住了那完全不安分守己的尾巴，然后发现里面湿热的嫩肉把他夹得更紧了。

痛觉被可耻地转化成了快感，庄吾却毫无心理负担地享受了起来，他仰着头呻吟，一手撑着自己的身体，控制不住地去抚摸自己战栗的、被魔纹覆盖着的小腹。濒临高潮的肉穴像是在抽搐一样颤抖，就算被阴茎塞得满满当当却还是沁出了黏腻的水液，一直蜿蜒到腿弯处。

当性器的顶端最后一次打开宫口时，第二波精液也射了进去，把庄吾体内塞得满满当当，有些容纳不下的甚至溢了出来。从头到脚，几乎浑身都在战栗，他双手有些无助地攥着身下的床单，弓起的腰肢还在轻微地抽动。穴口处流出的精液被贪婪的肉壁吮吸了回去，除了那些溅出来的部分，其他的几乎全都被他吸收到了体内。

临时用来作为落脚点的小屋里可没有什么备用的床单，太过湿润的魅魔已经把床弄得没办法睡上去了，门矢士可不想睡地板，而且就算现在回到城里，酒馆也应该歇业了。啧了一声，他没有什么怜悯之心地看着满脸无辜的庄吾：“多亏了你，我们现在没有干净的地方睡觉了。”  
“我们会有的。”用沙哑却难掩轻快的声音回答了猎魔人的揶揄，少年软着腿下了床，完全不客气地靠着对方站稳，然后闭上眼睛，开始唱诵咒语。  
当他睁开眼睛的时候，床恢复了原样。

挑了挑眉，门矢士倒也没什么好说的了。他自顾自地把身上的皮甲脱下来，一言不发地就躺了上去准备睡觉，而庄吾也跟着他挤上了床。原本就不算大的床在挤了两个人之后显得更小了，他正要发作，就发现恢复了人类模样的魅魔正用那双澄澈又干净的眸子看着他。

“就把仁慈用在这里吧，亲爱的猎魔人。”他说，“在黎明到来之前，我希望被你拥抱。”  
“为什么就从来没有什么东西可以告诉我，魅魔比灵界那些蛊惑人心的妖异还要狡猾呢？”  
“那么现在你已经知道了。”开心地笑了笑，庄吾看着自己面前这位帅气的猎魔人，伸手抚上了他的侧脸：“你要中招吗？”  
“我从来不会中这种显而易见的陷阱。”  
然后门矢士就伸手把庄吾搂进了被子里。


End file.
